


You Take My Breath Away

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [47]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Breathplay, Closet Sex, Clothed Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred doesn't know how to shut up, so Ivan makes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Take My Breath Away

How did they always end up in situations like these? Oh, right. They were the biggest risk takers and adrenaline junkies inhabiting this earth, as Alfred had once so eloquently put it.

Of course Ivan valued the euphoria of thrill, the adrenaline chasing through his veins, the two of them always up for a bet or little competition. Sadly, Ivan valued his life just as much. Even though nations were immortal, dying wasn’t a pleasant experience. Which is why he was just a little peeved with Alfred’s appreciative moaning as they grinding against each other in an empty closet.

“Be quiet!” he hissed through clenched teeth, twitching at the way Alfred’s eyes rolled back and his mouth opened and closed in an all but soundless yesssssssssssss. “If my boss hears you we are both dead!”

Alfred thrust his hips right up into the other’s special zone, making Ivan stumble over his words. The blond grinned lazily like a cat, slowly dragged the tip of his tongue over his flushed lips to wet them. “Maybe you’re just not trying hard enough to shut me up babe~”

Ivan growled under his breath. They really shouldn’t be doing this- there was only about fifteen minutes in between breaks and then they would have to reappear to their bosses spic and span, which, in this case, was going to be quite hard the trick to pull off.

“You fault for being such a horny slut,” he chided, smirking when Alfred sent him a petulant pout. He was about to retort with an equally snarky comment when Ivan froze, sensitive ears picking up a sound from outside the closet. He quickly put his hands over Alfred’s mouth, pressing up against him to shut him up.

Alfred struggled against his hold, but Ivan was only paying attention to the anxious pounding of his heart and footsteps distancing themselves from the closet. Once they were completely gone, he released Alfred with a sigh. “That was cl-”

He never even got to finish his sentence, Alfred letting out the loudest howl possible as he came. Ivan cursed his own untoughtfulness, Alfred slumping forward into his waiting arms.

“We are dead. We are so very, very dead.”

“No, we can’t be,” Alfred wheezed deliriously, “not while you’re still hard babe!”

“Screw you.”

And Alfred laughed when Ivan put his hands around the other’s neck again.

He didn’t laugh so hard later on when they had to face their bosses with red faces and tangled-up appearances.


End file.
